


Rag Doll

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf has been touching her all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this! For Aleesha's [kissing meme](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/692564.html?thread=21360212#t21360212) way back in 2010. Who knew?

Yusuf has been fucking _touching_  her all night—just subtly enough that Ariadne can't call him on it, the bastard—a touch here and there, one on her arm, one at her elbow, once, briefly, at the back of her neck as he got up to get her more beer, and _jesus_ , she should be over this by now, she shouldn't still be feeling, after all these months, like a giddy teenage girl on her first date.  
  
But she is and she does, and she fucking loves being small enough to just wrap herself around him as soon as they're back at her apartment and his mouth is on hers. He's the perfect size for her, she thinks, the way he can just pick her up and lift her and let her hold on, her thighs gripping the backs of his calves and her hips rocking into him. He lets her slam him back into the door and devour him. He likes it when she fists her hand in his rich black curls and tugs until his mouth is right where she wants it. And he never, ever tells her to slow down, or gets pissed when she gets her hands all over him and wrinkles his clothes.

He laughs when she reaches down for his cock—god, she loves his cock, the weight of it in her hand and the thick stretch of him inside of her when she lets herself sink right down--and he never gets tired of holding her right there, flinging her back against the nearest vertical surface like his own personal rag doll, _fuck_ , she loves that—and just fucking working himself deep inside of her til her legs are shaking and she's panting and gasping his name, Yusuf, _god, Yusuf, baby, fuck—_ and he's got his mouth on her breast and her name on his tongue and his hand at her spine and the other clenching in the folds of her bunched-up skirt as he fucks her, and she's his, his, _his_ , and she's coming from it, coming from being right where she is, and god, she wants just this, like this, his hands on her and his mouth everywhere she is, and her hand still clutching his hair like a lifeline.

  
"Fuck," she says, when she's able to breathe, except maybe she's still not able, because he only lets out a hoarse laugh and says, "Ariadne," and kisses her.


End file.
